Incompleta
by Karanbunnymoon
Summary: ¿Por qué no he conseguido esa felicidad anhelada? No siempre lo mejor es lo que nos hace feliz... mi corazón, sin saberlo, te espera
1. Chapter 1

Perdón a todas mis amigas y lectoras, sé que no he escrito en bastante tiempo, pero es que mi tiempo se ha tornado extremadamente limitado. Mis dos bebés, están próximos a actualizarse, quiero que queden buenos, por eso me he demorado. Aparte de avanzar muy lentamente.

No se preocupen porque actualizaré, no las dejaré. Les mando un besote!

Les dejo estas breves palabras que han dado vueltas por mi cabeza, soñé con esto, a veces, siento esto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Incompleta…**

Han sentido que su vida, pese a que se tiene todo, algo falta? Resulta chistoso, pero eso es precisamente lo que siento en este momento.

Ayer mi novio me ha pedido matrimonio… y yo, que debería estar saltando de alegría, acepté, pero me siento vacía. Sé que él me ama, me lo ha demostrado, soy yo la que no se siente plena a su lado. Tengo una maldita sensación de soledad, algo que no puedo explicar. Camino sin rumbo fijo, miro el horizonte…mis pasos me guían al parque. Siento que en este lugar han pasado tantas cosas, pero son recuerdos de otra vida, en otro lugar, en otro momento.

Mi vida, según yo, ha sido común y corriente: familia feliz, buenas calificaciones en la prepa, egresada de la universidad, trabajo en lo que me gusta, nada que no desee cualquier persona para sentirse plena, mas, nunca he podido disfrutar de mis logros porque algo me falta. Me siento completa sólo cuando lo encuentro en mi inconsciente.

Vuelvo a mirar lo que me rodea, y me veo junto a mi novio paseando, él declarándome su amor, yo aceptando alegre, pero no convencida. Él será mi primer novio, mi primer hombre…y qué más? No sé por qué me caso, sólo sé que aún sigo buscándolo. Sí, aún busco a otro hombre… De pronto siento pánico de que se presente de manera inesperada y ya sea tarde para luchar por él.

No sé quién es, ni sé cómo se llama, mas mi corazón sabe que existe en algún lugar de este mundo. Quizás estoy esperando que llegue a rescatarme como lo haría un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, o como los héroes de telenovela. Pero no llega, ni aparece. Mi novio declara su amor a los cuatro vientos, mientras mi corazón grita por otro al que no siquiera conozco. Sólo se me ha aparecido en sueños, y siempre es el mismo: una sombra alta, pelo negro azabache que logra relucir, manos grandes, hombros protectores, ojos azules…creo que si estuviera en un gran estadio, entre toda la gente lo reconocería, pero aún no logro verlo…mi destino me llama a gritos, pero mientras más me acerco a él, más se aleja. Ese hombre es mi destino, lo siente mi cuerpo, mi alma, mis sueños, mas, creo que en esta vida no será, quizás en la otra…

No tengo un nombre, una dirección, nada; y él se ha transformado en mi oculta obsesión. Sé que amo a Seiya, pero mi corazón sabe que él no es mi dueño…


	2. Capítulo II

Hola a todos: primero que todo quiero justificarme por no actualizar mis historias, les pido mil perdones, estoy escribiendo de a poco porque el tiempo no me alcanza, pero NO las dejaré tiradas…ténganme un poquitito de paciencia.

Y con respecto a esta…no pensaba continuarla, iba a dejarla como un one shot, pero hoy estaba demasiado cruzada en mi cabeza esta idea y tuve que plasmarla en palabras. Las dejo con la lectura, espero que les guste…espero sus opiniones!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Incompleta…capítulo 2

La vida de Serena iba de manera normal: estaba comprometida con su novio de años, sus papás estaban felices, su hermano era un sol con ella. Tenía todo para ser feliz, pero no lo era. Trabajaba en una escuela primaria, había cumplido su sueño de ser profesora debido a que, cuando conoció a Seiya, él y sus hermanos la ayudaron bastante para poder levantar sus notas. Ese era unos de los argumentos que utilizó para acercarse a ella, y de paso, ganarse a sus padres. Tenía a su cargo a un grupo de 20 niños de 6 años que eran sus motores para seguir…la verdad era que solo su trabajo la estaba haciendo feliz…

-Hola, Serena ¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué tal, Amy? Acá atareada con tanto trabajo…pruebas y pruebas que revisar.

-Por eso yo prefiero ser profesora de Matemáticas porque ¡los números son o no! En cambio las letras son tan difíciles…

-jajaja, tienes razón, pero esto es lo que me gusta- contestó dulcemente Serena.

-mmm, Pero a ti algo te tiene preocupada, ¿no es así?

-¡Cómo me conoces amiga! Lo que pasa es que ayer Seiya me pidió matrimonio…

-Oh my God! Esa es una noticia que me sorprende.

- A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, y la verdad es que no me siento feliz…

-_Ay, Serena, si supieras la verdad…-_pensó Amy –Amiga, ya está por sonar el timbre para entrar a clases, ¿conversamos al siguiente recreo?

-Claro! Nos vemos.

La peliazul caminó rápidamente por el patio y para llamar a un grupo de amigas, de las que Serena ni siquiera sabía. Amy, gracias al destino llegó a trabajar al mismo colegio de Serena, se conocían desde la preparatoria, pero por un giro del destino, la historia que todos conocemos no siguió el curso indicado…

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Ese malnacido se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio?-gritaba Rei por el auricular.

-Rei no grites.

-Es que, es que ese tipo destruyó nuestras vidas amiga…cambió nuestro futuro. ¿Te imaginas si nunca Luna nos hubiese encontrado? Han pasado 10 años ¡10 años! En que nuestras vidas siguieron un rumbo que no le correspondía.

-Debemos reunirnos, y rápido…

-Apenas salgas de clases, reunámonos en el templo

-Ok, bye amiga

-bye, Amy.

**De vuelta con Serena**

_-Si tan solo pudiese sentirme feliz, no entiendo, siento que mi corazón está sufriendo…como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no me corresponde, una vida que no me hace feliz… Debo hablar con Seiya y decirle que no me siento preparada para casare…sí, debo ganar tiempo, le diré que quiero estudiar y que por eso no puedo unir mi vida a la suya, que quiero ganar una beca para estudiar literatura antigua o lenguas muertas…No sé! La cabeza me va a explotar! Lo único que quiero es que se acabe la jornada para poder perderme un rato… Ni siquiera los niños me han logrado distraer… esto es preocupante, siempre he sido muy profesional, no quiero fallar… ¡qué estrés!_

-Tía Serena ¿por qué pareciera que está hablando sola?- dijo una pequeña

-Mi peque, no te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando- respondió sorprendida Serena.

-¡Tía, Tía! Haruko me pegó!

-Niños, calma…¿qué hemos dicho de las peleas?

-Las peleas sólo nos hacen perdernos de los buenos momentos…es mejor sonreir y jugar- respondieron los pequeños a modo de coro-

-O sí no, ¡Los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! Jajaja- dijo por inercia Serena.

-Tía, usted es la tía más entretenida del mundo- gritaban los niños

-_Por qué dije eso? De dónde saqué esa frase tan…tan extravagante!- _y pensando eso para Serena el día transcurrió rápidamente.

**Con Amy**

Luego de terminar la jornada escolar, Amy corrió a encontrarse con las chicas en el Templo Hikawa.

-Amiga, llegaste!- gritó Mina.

-Ya baja las revoluciones, Mina- contestó Rei enojada.

-Chicas no discutan, ahora lo importante es otra cosa- concilió Lita

-Así es, cuéntanos Amy, ¿es verdad aquello que nos avisaste por teléfono?

-Chicas, si no hacemos algo, nuestro futuro no volverá a ser lo que era… Hoy noté que Serena llegó triste al colegio y quise indagar, ahí me confesó que su "novio" le había pedido matrimonio, pero que ella no estaba del todo convencida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer chicas? Seiya es quien tiene el control…-dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo es posible que él se haya quedado con Serena?¿Cuál fue el truco?- preguntó Mina

-Les contaré toda la historia, creo que Artemis también puede ayudarme…

"Recuerdan bien ustedes que cuando tenían 14 años, Serena descubrió que era la tan buscada Princesa de la Luna, y debieron enfrentarse como un equipo al Negaverso, bueno, en esa batalla todas ustedes murieron, así como también Darien… y Serena. Ella lo único que quería era ser una chica normal, por lo que el Cristal de Plata le cumplió el deseo y todos volvieron a la vida, pero sin los recuerdos de su vida anterior. Junto a Artemis estuvimos de acuerdo en dejarlas ser chicas normales…Pero apareció el nuevo enemigo, y atacó a Molly, entonces, fui junto a Serena para salvarla y cuando estuve a punto de reponerle la memoria aparecieron ellas…las Sailors Star Lights… derrotaron al monstruo y retornaron la paz a nuestro mundo. Por eso ustedes no recuperaron la memoria"- narró Luna.

-Que Amy esté hoy cerca de Serena es una suerte de juego del destino, ya que ella fue la única que se encuentra cerca de la princesa- agregó Artemis.

-Nuestra Reina debe recuperar sus recuerdos…-dijo una voz desconocida.

-Tú…tú eres Sailor Plut

-Así es- contestó- aún estamos a tiempo de salvar el futuro.

-Lo sabemos, Artemis y Luna se encargaron de completar los vacíos de nuestra mente, y como líder de las guardianas, mi deber es tratar de salvar nuestro futuro- dijo seriamente Mina.

- Lo único que no me queda claro, y espero que Plut nos lo pueda explicar es ¿de dónde salieron las Sailors Star Light?- interpeló Lita preocupada.

-Preciosa, eso te lo puedo contestar yo- dijo una voz grave que encantó a las chicas.

-Haruka, deja ya de flirtear con las jovencitas- dijo su acompañante. –Hola, muchachas, somos Michiru Kaio y, mi amiga es Haruka Tenou.

-Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune- completó Setsuna.

- Chicas, lo primero que deben entender es que se originó un quiebre espacio-temporal que debemos solucionar. Nosotras como Sailors Scouts debimos enfrentarnos a una serie de peligros en un tiempo paralelo, en donde nuestro poder fue incrementándose y evolucionamos en nuestras transformaciones. Una de las batallas más duras fue contra la llamada "Sailor Galaxia", quien tenía como objetivo conseguir nuestras semillas estelares…fue en esa batalla donde Seiya y sus hermanos aparecieron en nuestras vidas. Él se enamoró de Serena, pero ésta nunca le dio esperanzas porque ella esperaba el regreso de Darien.

-En ese mundo, ellos eran nuestros amigos- dijo Michiru.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Seiya me conoce?- preguntó Amy

-Es lo más probable…aunque han pasado tantos años que ya se acostumbró a este mundo, pero es un viejo zorro, supo como abordar a Serena y ganarse su confianza antes de que nosotras pudiésemos volver a formar parte de su vida- Contestó Michiru.

-Por lo que el muy maldito nos alejó como pudo de nuestra amiga-se lamentó Rei

-La pregunta ahora es ¿dónde está Darien?

-Él se fue, hace años- contestó Artemis

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Artemis?-preguntó Luna

-Porque él jamás perdió la memoria…

**Con Serena.**

-¿Quieres que nos veamos en el café de siempre?- preguntaba Serena por el auricular.

-Sí, mi amor, quiero que veamos el tema de la fecha de nuestro matrimonio…me muero por casarme contigo. ¡Si ya he esperado 6 años!  
>-eh…Seiya, de eso quería hablarte…lo que pasa…<p>

-No, no te preocupes mi amor, a las 8 en el café de siempre y lo arreglamos todo- la interrumpió Seiya.

-Pero es que es importante!

-Lo importante no se habla por teléfono, mi dulce Bombón, te tengo que dejar porque mi asistente ya me llama a reunión. Te amo, Sere…

- Te…amo…Bye.

Nuevamente él la dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Nunca entendió cuál era el afán de Seiya por acaparar su vida completa, desde que lo conoció cuando apenas tenía 14 años…cuando él llegó a su clase y se transformó en su único amigo, junto a sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten, a los cuales adoraba, pero sentía que no la dejaban relacionarse con los demás. Se transformaron en sus mejores amigos, pero Seiya…él quería ocupar un lugar más importante en su vida, por eso, después de dos años de evitar entablar una de relación con él, aceptó ser su novia. Nunca podría olvidar el gesto de felicidad de él y también su satisfacción de haberme conseguido. Se ganó a sus padres y se le fue calando por los huesos. Hubo un tiempo en que ella se sentía total y absolutamente enamorada. Ciega de amor le regaló su vida, su intimidad, su corazón. Pero, desde que comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él, su vida cambió. En vez de sentirse plena como mujer, aparecieron sus sueños, esos que cada noche venían a acompañarla desde sus 17 años, sueños en donde aparecía este hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos claros. Ese hombre que la reclamaba, que le pedía su amor. Con Seiya se sentía incompleta, y cada vez más culpable, ya que hacía el amor con él pensando en un hombre que se aparecía en sus sueños.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia el parque, a su lugar favorito que era una banca que se encontraba frente a la laguna. Allí se sentía en paz, como en casa. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Un hombre de chaqueta verde estaba sentado en su lugar…la poca paz que había conseguido rápidamente se había transformado en rabia, caminó disimuladamente hacia su lugar, pero en vez de parar, siguió de largo y miró de reojo al tipo allí sentado. Y algo llamó rápidamente su atención…una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero…

-Hola… ¿puedo ayudarte? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hola-le contestó el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que a ella la puso algo nerviosa- sólo contemplo el lago.

-mmm, pero…¿estás llorando?- preguntó llena de dudas

-jajaja…llorar…sí, lloro por un amor que el destino me quitó.-contestó secándose la mejilla.

-¿en serio?- interpeló Serena sentándose junto a él y quedándose sorprendida al mirar sus ojos, azules como los del hombre de sus sueños.

-Sí, mi único y gran amor…

-Vaya, y hace cuánto te ocurrió eso?-un poco decepcionada de que él estuviera ya enamorado- _por qué pienso estas cosas! Serena, tonta!_

-10 años

-Tanto!

-Sí, pero ¡ahora estoy de regreso para recuperarla a como dé lugar!- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No me he presentado -dijo nerviosa. –Mi nombre es Serena Winston- estirando su mano que, al contacto con la del hombre, sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sintió en sus sueños, cada una de sus fantasías se había venido a su cabeza, ¡y con un hombre que en su vida había visto!

-Mi nombre es Shields, Darien Shields…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
